My Hope
by lilskystar
Summary: Last Sequel of JazzxProwl one-shots stories. :) Jazz left, Prowl can't live without him, but something good happens to him that will change his life forever. Enjoy!


_**A/N:** Don't ask me why I love writing JazzxProwl stories! It's like a taboo and I love playing with taboos! XD hahaha! Now, I'm turning their love story into something better, joyful! :D_

_Read Miss You, For you, Only you and I Need You to fully understand this one-shot! :) I should make a one-story with those 4 one-shots. XD_

* * *

I woke up this morning in tears, feeling empty, again.

I did not know I would fall in this living hell after losing you.

Everything around me is dark and cold. The base is not the same without you.

My life is not the same without you.

Please, wake me up from this nightmare, Jazz.

Should I give up on myself?

Should I let my frame rust in the loneliness surrounding me?

I need you. I want you. I miss you. I desire you, hun.

I have your spark in me. I have your life and smile in me.

It is painful. I miss your love.

I miss you, Jazz.

I never thought you were disposed to give up on your future and life to save me.

Reckless as always. You never changed for me and you did well. Never let somebot' tell you who to be.

**~O**

I want to confess you a little secret. It has bugged me and I haven't stopped thinking on it.

Two days ago, I was supervising the twins' training when I felt a tiny pressure in my spark.

I thought it was normal since that spark wasn't designed for my frame.

I kept the same sensation all day. Some days were painful, others were mild but the pain was constantly disturbing my work.

Because the Spark in me was yours, I take care of it like it were you.

I went to the medbay and asked Ratchet to run me a spark scan and he found nothing.

I worried a lot because I do not want that anything bad happens to your spark.

It is the biggest gift somebot can give to another.

Here I am, again, feeling the same pressure and mild sensation.

I do not know what it is.

I am worried because I want to keep your spark in me.

Or are you calling me to join you?

Is that what you want?

I bet you must feel lonely.

I'm sorry.

**~O**

I wonder what is happening with the spark and myself. It is getting worse. It is like something is kicking me.

Jazz, I am scared. There is something abnormal in my Spark.

I need Ratchet, right now.

**~O**

... My piece of sky, my love, my bot, I love you.

When did it happen?

I love you...

I love you very much!

I love you like never before.

I still feel like my Spark is going to explode, but I understand now.

You sent me a little angel to save me from this living hell.

Brilliant as ever.

I am covered of joy.

I am dancing of pride.

I am crying of love.

I am laughing of amazement.

I am caressing my chest, listening to the tiny kicks coming from our spark.

**~O**

Jazz, I wish you were here with me, to celebrate this moment.

Thank you.

Like I thought.

The same visors, the same colours, the same cute face... It is just like you.

Can you see him?

Can you see how much he looks like you?

Mini-Jazz.

Thank you, love.

A new hope was born today, a new sunlight ready to bright my life.

I called our sparkling Hope.

But between you and me, he is Jazzy.

Oh! It is raining outside, but the sun is not hidden by the clouds.

How beautiful.

Are you crying of joy from above the sky?

Jazz, I will do my best to give our sparkling the strong love you gave me.

I will tell him how reckless, silly, yet brilliant was his progenitor.

I will tell him that you are watching him secretly.

Hope is my new reason to lift up my head and walk forward.

You saved me, Jazz.

You are now saving me, Hope.

We are a strong and lovely family.

We never look back at the past.

We look up at the sky, looking for your tears of joy and smile in the rainbows.

You were the greatest thing that had ever happened to me.

I love you.

And so does Hope.

_PS:_ I forgot to tell you that Optimus gave me a new mission. My duty now, is to protect Hope and raise him with all our love. Isn't this a smooth duty?

* * *

**So Jazz left a carried spark to Prowl with the intention of saving his friend and unique love. :') Hope was born of their intense love.**

**Did you enjoy it? :) I did enjoy writing this little tragic story between Jazz and Prowl.**

**Thank you for your support.**

_**~lilskystar~**_


End file.
